Hermione's Love for Tom Felton
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Hermione falls in love with Tom Felton? Dramione  sorta  Harry has a plan, Ron's there to try and stop it! Oneshot, I don't care if you don't like the story, others do. Few others. Heheheh, read if you want


**Hello everyone! In addition to being a die-hard Zutarian, I am also a Dramione fan! (Although, I do like Hermione and Fred together. I just pretend Fred didn't die) So, in this short one-shot story, Hermione daydreams about Tom Felton (who is ridiculously hot, by the way) while Ron just... well, read to find out! (It won't take long, enjoy!) Oh, and Malfoy's kinda nicer. I like him that way, and he has this little crush on Hermione.  
**

**;)  
**

Hermione grinned goofily as she stared at her poster of Tom Felton with glazed eyes and sighed a lovesick sigh. She had fallen in love with the British teen after listening to one of his songs, _If You Could Be Anywhere_. She was so twitterpated, that, to the shock of everybody, her grades had started slipping. It was nothing really, only a few points, and she was still the top witch in the entire history of the school (Dumbledore and Riddle were the top wizards), but everyone had noticed. The teachers would see her glazed eyes in class and attempt to gain her attention which, to their extreme shock (excepting, of course, Professor Binns, who neither noticed nor cared), they had so suddenly lost. Hermione would giggle to herself softly, and start to pay attention, but then that attention would slip, and she would return to her daydreams centered around the hot blonde. It was unlike anything the school had ever seen, the shock of the century. Harry was only mildly worried, knowing that she would eventually return to Earth and her studies. But Ron was worried as hell. He tried to talk some reason into her one day, right after Double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Hermione? Hermione! Bloody hell, listen to me! _Hermione Granger!_" That got her attention. She spun around, sucking lightly on a Deluxe Sugar Quill_, _and looked mildly surprised.

"Oh, hello, Ron... Tom Felton is so hot, did you know he's Draco Malfoy?... Oh, if only he would notice me..." she trailed off happily, and began humming to herself, twirling in circles every so often, and completely forgot about lunch.

Now the school was getting _really_ worried.

Hermione would be found at ridiculous times like two a.m. in the corridors, humming and sighing to herself. Pansy was freaking out and even slapped her in the face three times, but to no avail. Draco was simply enjoying the attention.

"Let her do that, she won't hurt anybody, and besides, the compliments are flattering," he said slyly one day at breakfast. Pansy stood up.

"_How can you even allow, let alone enjoy having a filthy Mudblood be in love with you like that?_" she shrieked. Malfoy smirked.

"Big sentences, Pansy. Congratulations." Which of course, earned him a slap on the face and hair full of maple syrup. He winked at Hermione, who looked giddy and thrilled. _At least she's not one of those mad fangirls that publish stories on the Muggle Internet that make me gay. Ugh, with Scar-head Potter_. _I'd better not think about that, that's disgusting, and I don't want to get sick. I might land the bed next to Potter's private one_ thought Malfoy.

Ron splashed ice-cold water onto Hermione's face. She sputtered and woke up, coughing. They were in the Gryffindor Common Room, and it was one in the morning.

"_What the hell..._ oh, it's you Ron. What's going on? Why am I asleep in the common room? I'm dripping wet!" she exclaimed, and with a wave of her wand, dried herself off, shuddering. That water was _cold_. Ron crossed his arms, looking, well, cross.

"That's about the most sense you've ever said this past _month_," he scowled. Hermione looked confused.

"What? What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is writing Professor Snape's essay on the possible effects of Veritaserum used on-"

"Hermione, that essay was due _a month ago_." Hermione looked alarmed.

"What? It's a month late? Oh, why didn't you tell me? Snape's gonna kill me, oh no, I-"

"During that month, you've been daydreaming and silly in love with _Tom Felton_."

"Tom...? Oh, Tom!" She sighed. "Hasn't he got the most beautiful eyes? He-"

"Not again! Hermione, _focus. _I'll let your little... _phase_... pass if you tell me three things you see in that git." His friend smiled.

"Of course! Let's see...only three?" Ron's glower answered her question. "Right, well, Tom Felton is British, blonde, and beautiful! I mean, I like blondes (no offense, Ron), and, oh, the way the talks is just..." she trailed off again and Ron's mouth was open slightly in disbelief.

"Tom Felton is British, definitely blonde, and a bloody git." Ron said, scowling. Hermione's shocked hands flew to her mouth.

"_Tom Felton is not a bloody git!_" she said, slightly hurt by what he had said. Suddenly, a shadow moved behind them. Both Gryffindors whirled around, wands at the ready. But Hermione lowered hers first, in shock.

"Oh my God... _Tom Felton!_" she squealed, and ran to his arms. The tall, blonde man laughed good-naturedly and hugged the curly-haired girl.

"Hello, Hermione. I've heard a lot about you" he said, and Hermione looked thrilled and embarrassed at the same time.

"You... have?" she whispered. The British celebrity nodded, and looked at Ron. He opened his mouth to greet him, but was cut off abruptly.

"Hold it, Malfoy. Get away from her, _now_," Ron growled. The man looked annoyed.

"It's _Tom Felton_ to you, Weaslebee. Only sometimes I am Draco Malfoy, not always. So get that right, will you?" Hermione giggled.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the grounds?" she asked, slightly breathless but nonetheless able to gain her composure. Tom grinned and held out his arm.

"Of course, luv." Ron looked ready to punch something. Just then, Harry walked out from the boys' dormitory tiredly and strode over to Ron.

"Have they gone?" he asked wearily. Ron was only able to nod.

"FINALLY. Now maybe she'll stop being so distracted, I really need help with that Potions essay!" Harry said, and walked back up to his bed.

"Wha- You- They- He-" Ron sputtered. How could his best friend do this? But Ron had to agree with Harry's reason. He, too, needed Hermione's help, and hoped that she would come to her senses soon.


End file.
